If Statues Could Cry
by Snow Illusion
Summary: When you're a statue, there's a lot of time to think. Terra muses on Beast Boy, life as a statue, and her choices, however wrong they were. One Shot. BBTerra.


If Statues Could Cry

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. It...belongs to someone else. Not sure who, though. o.O

Summary: When you're a statue, there's a lot of time to think.

My arms hurt.

I had to get frozen in this position, didn't I?

Good job, Terra.

Damn. It is really boring in here. How long have I been like this? Days? Months?

Hmm.

Beast Boy doesn't come by as much. I wonder why. Maybe they're off fighting crime. Well, they would, they're Titans. But...maybe it's something really evil, really awful. Yeah. That's why he hasn't come by.

I hope he's not with Raven. I mean...he can be with Raven, it's not like they can't be in the same room together. I just hope he's not...he's not _with _her. She had eyes for him. I could tell. But did he have eyes for her? That I couldn't tell. Too busy betraying and whatnot. Haha, I say that like it doesn't mean anything, like I did it on a whim.

_Did _I do it on a whim?

No. No, you didn't. I had reasons. And they were damn good reasons, too. Stupid Robin. Thinks he knows everything. He so doesn't.

I miss him, though. I miss all of them. Damn, I was stupid. I was really, really stupid. Yeah, but so were they. I can't believe they actually thought I trusted them.

I can't believe I did.

Maybe I should have just...said screw you to Slade. Maybe I was too desperate. I should have just stayed with the Titans. They would've fought for me. Right?

Yeah, and that's why Beast Boy hasn't come by.

Stop it, Terra. I'm sure he has a good reason. God, I miss them. I even miss Starfire's awful cooking. If I had to eat one more sponge cake, I don't know what I would have done.

But I'd eat one right now. I'd eat a hundred of them if I could just...be back with them. Even for a few minutes. Just one more round of cards, one more training session. I'd give anything for that.

I can still hear his voice. As if he's trying to seduce me from breaking from this statue prison. Like I have a choice. The same voice he used as he told me I was useless. Told me that he could put me to use. Told me that...I could control the Titan's as if they were on strings. Mold their minds into whatever my desire was. After what they did to me, who could resist?

I never felt that way about you, Beast Boy. You were special.

I could destroy the other Titan's...but I would keep you.

I can still...feel his skin. Feel his skin on mine as he savagely beat me with the back of his hand. One swipe against my cheek. Blood. Resistance. Discipline. And finally, acceptance. His...apprentice. I wonder if he did the same things to Robin as he did to me.

Impossible. Unless Slade was gay, or something. He probably is. Yeah. Slade's a fag. Haha.

Wow. It's so nice to finally have my mind back. Slade, you're a fag! That is way fun. I will now be amused for the next few hours.

Well that was fun for awhile.

Now what?

I'm bored.

Wait.

What was that?

Voices? Breaths? Movement. Oh, I wish I could see. Who's there?

Beast Boy. Beast Boy...you came.

You came back.

I can hear your footsteps. Closer and closer. The dainty elf steps that I constantly made fun of you for. I always made fun of you. It was because I liked you so much. You're so funny.

You dropped something at my feet. Was it flowers? I hope it was tulips. I love tulips. I think Starfire's flowers died. I wouldn't know, though. Can't see. Can barely hear. Can barely think.

"Terra."

You're voice sounds so heartfelt. How come you didn't talk like that when we were on our date? It's way hot.

"Terra," you repeat. Why do you keep saying my name?

"Everyday without you is a struggle. Sometimes I can't get out of bed. I think about all the horrible things you've done, and I'm sickened with myself that I keep coming down here."

Yeah. You haven't been down here in awhile, though. Wait a minute...all of the horrible things I've done? I killed Slade, you jackass. I stopped this volcano from erupting. And all you can think about is the few hits I bestowed upon your ego-inflated team?

"And then I remember..."

You're voice is cracking. Beast Boy...are you crying?

"I remeber the way you smelled. And the way your hair looked when it was windy outside. And that wierd nose twitch...thing...you do when you're angry. You looked like a ferret."

A chuckle.

"And all that stuff you did, it just doesn't matter. None of it matters, Terra. All that matters is that you're not here. I had to go all the way to that damn restaurant outside of Gotham without you. You know, to try the cherry pie. You were right. It was the best cherry pie I've ever tasted. It would've been better if you'd have been there with me."

A sob. You're crying, Beast Boy. For me. Why? Why are you doing that? Don't cry, Beast Boy. Be happy that you're still a person, still alive. That you weren't under the control of a master, that you never had to endure my pain. You have every reason to be happy.

"I'm gonna go, Terra. I don't know if I'll come back."

My heart stops. Why not?

"I can't stand to see you like this."

Well, that explains it.

Silence.

"I love you."

I love you, too.

"Goodbye, Terra."

Goodbye, Beast Boy.

You're already walking away. Those stupid footsteps are echoing throughout the cave. I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for myself. I'm sorry that I was stupid, and that I didn't have control over my powers, over anything that would happen. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I never meant for things to get out of hand. I thought that Slade would teach me, and he taught me so much. But he taught me the wrong things. And I was stupid, I admit it. I used what he taught me in awful ways.

When I came back to the Tower and saw you, it was like what happened with Slade didn't matter. Like it was a dream. I pushed it to the back of my mind and only saw you. You were everything. A stupid green elf had occupied my entire mind, body, and soul.

But...you lied to me.

Why did you lie to me, Beast Boy?

You were the best friend I ever had. But not when I needed you to be, not when I needed you the most. Slade eventually found a way out of my mind and into my reality. It wasn't a bad dream. All those things he did to me, he actually did them to me. I tried to run and forget, but I just couldn't. I wanted the Titan's to protect me. Huh. Guess I didn't really learn anything from Slade if I wanted you guys to protect me.

_He's right, you don't have any friends._

Your voice keeps echoing in my mind, over and over again. Making me crazy. If you had just accepted me...maybe things would have turned out differently. I wasn't planning to go back to Slade. It just happened. After you said those words, I knew there was no other way. It was my fate, my destiny.

Slade welcomed me back into his metallic arms. And the rest is, well, history.

Oh, Beast Boy. If statues could cry.


End file.
